Sara Vs Ted
by sevenateninetoo
Summary: Sara wants to take Tegan out on a date. So does Ted. Tegan and Sara. Quincest.


When they both sit down in front of me, I'm speechless. I always knew to expect something like this from Ted but Sara…My sister. „No," I walk around the room, unsure what to do next „This is not how I do things. I can't and won't just pick someone. I can't do this." Sara sighs.

„Tegan, you could try, just this one time." I shake my head but Ted backs her up.

„She's right, why don't we both take you out on a couple of dates and then you'll see who do you like more." I sit down on the couch across the hotel bed, where two pairs of curious eyes are waiting for me to make up my mind.

„That's the problem, I never even considered liking you two. Ted, you're a man and Sara, you're my sister for fuck's sake! I can't even imagine us." Ted hangs his head down but something lights up in Sara's eyes.

„I have an idea," She says, smirking „We'll show you how it would be like to become one. Right now. And the one you like more can take you out on a date." Ted and I look at eachother, both scared.

"W-what do you mean by "becoming one"?" Sara stands up and takes my hands in hers.

„We'll show you. It's clearly a competition." She winks at Ted, who also rises. Sara pulls me up and cups my jaw.

„This is not right…" I try to say but Sara cuts me off with her lips. I start kissing her back with equal passion, glad that she stopped me. Even I couldn't believe me. Who would deny this? While Sara works wonders with her tongue, Ted stands behind me and runs his hands up and down my sides. I moan into Sara's mouth and he slips his warm hands under my shirt.

Sara pulls away and with a little help from Ted, they guide me down on the sheets and remove my clothes.

„Not fair." I mutter, trying to cover the only exposed body in the room. Sara chuckles and starts to take off her own clothes. While they both are stripping, I try to focus on both of them. If they really want me to decide, I will. For instance; Ted is a guy but Sara is my sister. Ted has nice muscles but Sara has smooth curves. Ted has a device bigger than fingers but Sara is a beautiful, amazingly talented woman. Ted has cute facial hair but Sara has the perfect face. Her small button nose, her brown eyes, her soft hair, her strong jawline, her gorgeous breasts…

„Ahem," Ted laughs „You still here, Tee?" I avert my gaze from Sara's breasts to Ted's face and smile.

„Sorry." Being with two instead of one is new to me and I'm mesmerized by the beauty of a human body. How come I never noticed this before? Noticed her before? Ted climbs on top of me and kisses my cheek. Sara stays on my left and watches how Ted begins kissing down from my lips to my chest. He takes one of my hard nipples in his mouth and sucks.

„Sar?" I moan, she realizes what I want and bites down on my other nipple and sooths it with her tongue. I raise my hands to the back of their necks and run my fingers through their hair. Sara comes up to kiss me again and Ted's kisses move down to my mound. „Spread your legs, beautiful." Sara tells me and massages one of my breasts with her hand, turning her head to see what's about to happen. I open my legs for Ted and he gets between the two, hooking his arms around my thighs. Slowly, he runs his tongue over my slit a few times and moans.

„Mm, Sara, you have to taste her." He tells her and gets up.

Sara gladly takes his previous position and begins licking me. My hips buck up and I moan loudly into Ted's mouth.

„Don't stop, Sar, don't- ohhhh- stop!" I gasp and tighten my hold on Ted's shoulders. I feel like there isn't a spot Sara leaves untouched; she nibbles on my clit and sucks it in her mouth, then slides her tongue in and out of me and takes my lips between hers, running over them with her soft tongue. I take a gentle hold of her hair and push her face deeper to my cunt, making her tongue go into me farther.

„Ted, do you have something?" I ask him between moans. „Yeah." He gets up and returns with a condom. „My turn." He smirks and slides it on his hard member. Sara gets up and I gulp loudly.

„You alright?" Sara kneels next to me and strokes my cheek.

„Do you want to do this?" Ted asks, they both look concerned. I nod and take a hold of Sara's hand. I've never done this before, I've never even thought about it. But right now I'm too turned on to care. Ted pushes the head of his cock gently into me and I moan at the warm feeling. As he pushes in deeper, I feel pressure and squeeze Sara's hand while she kisses my neck to soothe me. Ted stops moving when he's pushed in all the way and waits for me to get used to his size.

I lick my lips and take deep breaths. „Everything okay?" He asks and I nod.

„Yeah, you can move now." He begins sliding his manhood in and out of me, picking up speed with each thrust. I arch my back and try to keep kissing Sara while being rammed into. I guide one of her hands to my clit and she begins rubbing it. I'm in heaven as my two best friends work hard to pleasure me.

„I'm going to cum." Ted moans and I clench my walls around him even tighter. He screams out a loud „Tegan!" and releases into the condom. He stays inside, completely still for a moment and then begins pulling out slowly. I whimper at the empty feeling but Sara jumps up and rushes to the end of the bed.

„Finally!" She announces and takes a hold of my thighs. Ted sits down on the couch to catch his breath. Once again she begins to lick me in the most incredible way. I hold on to the headboard and let her name fall from my lips freely, I don't care who might hear me anymore. Suddenly, she enters my tight core with three fingers and I beg her to come up. She rests her equally small and soft body on mine, still pushing and pulling her long fingers in and out of my wetness. She rests her other arm on my chest and kisses me deeply. With one of my hands I hold onto her back. The other one slides down her body and massages her wet clit.

„In, please." She moans and leans down to kiss and bite my neck.

I enter her tight cunt with two digits and moan even louder because of the warmth and wetness. I stroke her velvety walls and pull towards her G-spot. She gives me the same treatment and kisses me one last time before we come hard and cry out. She collapses on top of me and hides her face between my shoulder and jaw. When our regular breathing has returned, we get up slowly and Sara moves to sit next to amazed and shocked Ted. They both look at me, waiting.

„I love you both but…" I look at their nervous faces. I knew from the beginning of this experiment who I was going to choose. „Ted, you're still a man. But that was a lot of fun, you can join us sometime." I wink at him and Sara smiles from ear to ear.

„Sasa, how do you want to spend our first date?"


End file.
